The Bonds of Life
by ShanandRay
Summary: Bella is a teen forced to be the mother of her little brother and sister. Edward deals with the struggle of being adopted. After talking on a website, they meet in person when she moves to Forks. They become best friends, but will they become a couple?R


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Twilight Saga. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

I _hate _my life! I thought to myself as I slammed my bedroom door. All of the attention goes to my little sister, Emma. I cook and clean and take care of my little brother, Caleb, who is seven, and Emma, who just turned one. I'm only fifteen, and I have to deal with being the mom, struggling with school, and have a job, since my mom doesn't make enough money to pay rent on the house.

I decided to do some web surfing to try to forget about my horrible day, when I found a chat site that was for troubled teens that were having a rough time at home, and could talk with other people to get to know them and maybe make friends. I doubted it would work, but I made an account to try anyway.

The website matched me up with someone with the username of **EdCullen16**.

**EdCullen16:** Umm, hello?

**SwanGirl95: **uh, hi

**EdCullen16:** so, what are you in for?

**SwanGirl95: **lol you make it sound like I'm in prison.

**EdCullen16: ***rolls eyes* aren't you? Hey, why'd you say lots of love?

**SwanGirl95:** it can also mean laugh out loud you ding-dong.

**EdCullen16: **ding-dong?

**SwanGirl95: **yes, ding-dong.

**EdCullen16: **well then, I take great offense. How dare you!

**SwanGirl95:** haha, I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?

And just like that, something clicked, and I knew we would quickly become wonderful friends.

BPOV (Two weeks later)

"Bella! Get out here! I need to tell you something!" Renee yelled.

"I'm coming!" I called back and rolled out of bed. "What?" I asked after I had reached the living room.

"Start packing your bags. We are moving to Forks." her mother said simply.

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

"You heard me. Now get packing."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

I stomped back to my room and ran to my laptop. I immediately got on my computer and tried to talk to **EdCullen16**.

**SwanGirl95:** Help!

**EdCullen16:** What is wrong?

**SwanGirl95:** I'm moving!

**EdCullen16: **Aww, I'm so sorry! Where are you moving to?

**SwanGirl95: **Forks, Washington

**EdCullen16: **No way! I live in Forks!

**SwanGirl95:** Liar!

**EdCullen16: **I'm not kidding!

_SwanGirl95 has signed off._

How could that jerk lie to me? It's bad enough that I'm moving, he has to go jump in and say he lives there! Is he trying to get my hopes up or something?

I quickly shoved my laptop in a bag and began packing.

EPOV

Well, that's just great; she thinks I'm lying to her. How could I prove that I really live here?

But she had already logged off. I felt an unfamiliar pain in my heart as I thought about it. What if she really didn't forgive me and I never spoke to her again? The two of us had only been chatting for two weeks, but we already knew almost everything about each other. I nearly cried as I thought that she may never speak to me again.

BPOV

We moved to Forks the next day. For the entire car trip, I wonder if he really _did _live in Forks. But any time I thought it, I would quickly scold myself, knowing he didn't really.

When we got to the new house, we began unpacking everything, and had finished in about six hours.

After dinner, I decided to get on my laptop and try to talk to _him._

**SwanGirl95: **Umm, are you there?

**EdCullen16: **Maybe.

I sighed in relief.

**SwanGirl95: **So, I'm in Forks.

**EdCullen16: **Really? Where at? Can I meet you?

**SwanGirl95: **I'm at home. Where do you want to meet?

**EdCullen16: **There is a big willow tree in the community park. Meet me there in an hour?

**SwanGirl95: **Deal. See ya' then.

We both signed off and I ran to my closet, threw on a pair of jeans, black tank top, and white camisole and my grey converse, and brushed my hair.

"Mom, would it be alright if I went to the park for a while? I thought I might be able to meet a few people since it's summer vacation," I asked when I was ready.

"Sure, dear. It's good to see you are over us moving," Renee replied.

"I have my cell phone, so call me if you need me. I don't know when I'll be back," I called as I walked out the door.

The park was less than a mile away and I had seen it when we came in, so I knew where I was going.

I got to the park about fifteen minutes later and began to walk across it to the huge willow tree in the center of the park.

"Bella!" I heard the most beautiful voice in the world call. I turned to see a beautiful face to match the perfect voice. He had untidy bronze hair sticking up in all directions and the deepest emerald colored eyes. He had high cheek bones, a beautiful complexion, and overall—perfect features. He was even rather muscular.

My breath hitched and I nearly fell over, but then before I even realized what was happening, I was running toward him and shrieked, "Edward!"

He saw me coming and opened his arms, pulled me into a hug and spun me in a circle before putting me back on the ground. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I know!" I said, but then smacked him playfully and said, "I can't believe you lied to me!"

"What? I didn't lie!" He said back.

"You never said you lived in Forks!" I yelled playfully.

"Oh, you're right! I'm so sorry, Bella! I should have told you. Can you possibly forgive me?" he pleaded, and my brain just about melted through my body when he made the cutest pouting face I'd ever seen.

"Maybe," I replied with a smirk. "But only if we go swing."

He smiled. "Your wish is my command."

We walked over to the swings, and after I sat down he began to push me.

"So, you never told me _why _you moved," he said as he pushed me.

"This morning my mom said that it was for our dad's job, but I think our house got foreclosed, too, because the owners of the house came by and apologized to my mom," I replied.

"That's sad," he told me.

"I'll survive. I think it turned out to be a good thing. So, why are you in Forks?"

"My mom loves rain and small towns, and there was an opening as a doctor, so we moved her when I was eight."

"Your father will probably love me," I said matter-of-factly.

He held on to the sides of the swing and pulled me back so that I was looking at him. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, I'm constantly in the hospital, what with me being clumsy and all. He'll probably make a fortune on me alone," I replied and we both laughed.

"Are you in the mood for ice cream?" he asked after a moment.

"Umm, sure," I replied and hopped off the swing.

He came to my side and said. "I'll buy. There's an ice cream shop right over there." He pointed to a small shop across the street.

"Okay. Is the ice cream good?" I asked as we walked toward it.

"The best. It was my favorite place to go when I was a little kid," he replied and held the door open for me.

"Hey, Edward," a man from behind a counter said.

"Hey, Arnold."

"Is this your new girlfriend? I haven't seen her around," he said, causing one of my easy blushes.

"No, this is Bella. She just moved here from Phoenix," Edward replied.

"Wow, all sun to none at all in twenty-four hours. That must stink." Arnold sounded sympathetic.

"I'll get over it," I said, glancing at Edward.

"Well, what can I get for you two?" he asked, suddenly professional.

"Bella?" Edward prompted.

"Um, I'll just have a vanilla ice cream cone," I said.

"Make that two," Edward said and pulled out his wallet.

Arnold quickly made the ice cream cones and gave them to us, and Edward threw a ten on the counter. "Keep the change," he said and motioned to a table.

I quickly sat down and noticed two girls glowered at us from across the shop. "Um, what's with the two girls glaring at us?" I asked.

"Oh, that is Jessica and Lauren. They are the type that will hook up with any guy for a week, then break their heart. My brothers and I are the only ones they haven't been with, and they have been after us for a while now. I give them one thing—they are the most persistent little creeps I have ever met," he said, causing me to giggle.

The shop soon became crowded, and we had barely eaten our ice creams, which were beginning to melt.

"If you don't eat that, it's going to drip all over your hand and I'm not sure I'll be able to contain my laughter at the look on your face when you try to get it off. I can see it now," he said.

"Oh, really? Well, what if I do this instead?" I shoved the ice cream in his nose.

He looked at me with a playfully outraged expression and threw his cone at me, but I ducked and it hit someone else in the back of the head. He turned around to throw one at Edward, but he ducked and it hit the woman behind him. Soon, there was a full out ice cream war and I was laughing so hard I nearly fell out of my seat.

"I thought…this only…happened…in movies!" I managed to get out in between giggles.

An ice cream cone hit Edward in the side of the head, and I laughed harder before reaching across, wiping a finger across his cheek and tasted it. "Mmm, rocky road," I commented, making him burst out in laughter.

We quickly ducked under the tablecloth to avoid any more ice cream, and we fell over laughing under the table. But I fell on to Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around me, though I really don't think he realized it until I stiffened in his arms and he pulled away.

But I had only stiffened because something similar to a jolt of electricity burned through me at his touch and literally shocked me to silence.

"Come on," he said, crawling out from under the table. I quickly climbed out after him. He attempted to shield me from the ice cream on the way out, but by the time we actually got out, we were both splattered with ice cream. "Do you want to go to my house and meet my sisters so maybe they can get you a change of clothes?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Sure," I said, not even hesitating. I somehow knew in my heart that I could trust him, though I had only technically known him for a few hours.

We hopped in his silver Volvo—the thing must have cost a fortune—and headed to his house. I gasped when he drove up to a huge white mansion.

"You _live _here?" I asked incredulously.

"Last time I checked," he replied.

"So you're…rich?"

"Um, yeah. But money doesn't really mean much to our family," he said quickly.

We got out of the car and walked inside.

"Edward?" a cheery voice called, and I saw a small, spiky haired pixie skipping down the stairs. She bounded up and kissed him on the cheek before waving to me.

"Bella, this is my little sister, Alice. Alice, this is Bella. Her family just moved here today."

"Oh well then, welcome to Forks!" Alice chirped.

"Thanks," I replied, a trifle surprised.

"Do you think that you might have something for Bella to change in to? There was a bit of an issue at the ice cream parlor," Edward said.

"A little issue? It looks like the store threw up on you!" Alice said.

"Um, we sort of started the Great Ice Cream War of 2010. It's sure to be in the history books," Edward replied.

"Oh goodness, Edward. Bella, why don't you just stay the night?" Alice asked.

"Um, I can ask my mom, I guess," I replied and pulled out my phone.

Alice bounded off toward the kitchen and I called my mom.

"Hey, Bella," my mom answered.

"Hi, Mom. Would it be alright if I stayed the night at a friend's house?" No need to mention one of them was a boy.

"Sure, dear. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, love you." I hung up.

"Esme said it's alright!" Alice squealed running back in the room.

"Well, my mom said yes, too," I replied.

"Okay, then. Let's go get you cleaned up. Edward, after you change, why don't you get the boys and we will have a movie night in the home theater?"

"Sure," Edward replied, and Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

"Nice outfit, by the way," she said. "At least, I think it would be if it wasn't covered in ice cream and rainbow sprinkles."

I giggled. "Thanks."

"Rosalie!" Alice called. "I need your help!"

The most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked like she should be on the cover of a swimsuit magazine.

"This is Bella. She is staying the night tonight and I need your help picking out pajamas for her."

"Of course. Right this way, Bella." Rosalie led me into a monstrous closet that was bigger than my bedroom. She walked straight to a huge dresser on the west wall and pulled out a royal blue camisole with a heart shaped neckline and a baby blue empire waist and matching shorts.

"Here you go." She passed them to me. "Come back when you get dressed so we can fix your hair. The bathroom is the second door on the right."

I turned and went down the hallway and to the room she had pointed out. I quickly changed in the bathroom and went back to the closet.

They actually set up a hair and make-up station in the center of the room. They quickly dragged me over and sat me down on a pink chair, then went to work on my hair.

They decided to put it in a low pony tail on one side, but then braided it down to my shoulder, letting the rest of it hang.

The two of them soon changed into baby doll shirts and fixed their hair, then the three of us skipped downstairs.

The Cullen's home theater was _huge_! There was a giant flat screen TV on one wall, and a couch and love seat opposite of it. The boys were already here and had set up one giant pallet in the middle of the room.

One of the boys was extremely muscular with dark curly hair, and to be honest, I was almost scared of him. The other was less muscular and had honey colored hair, and looked like he could be Rosalie's twin brother. The three of them were in pajamas already, too.

Rosalie sat by the big brown haired boy on the pallet, and Alice by the honey haired boy on the love seat.

"Bella, they are Emmett and Jasper," Edward said as I sat down next to them.

"So, Bella, how do you feel about horror movies?" Emmett asked.

"Um, they're awesome," I lied, but they all saw through it.

"Well, we're watching _Screamers_, but don't worry, I'll protect you from the monsters," Edward said and I smacked him playfully on the arm.

Everyone was looking at us weirdly when Emmett said, "Who are you and what have you done with Edward?"

"Emmett, I think Bella has changed our little Edward. He left the house sad and barely saying a word, now he's glowing and smiling. I'd swear he's about to jump with joy," Alice said.

Edward threw a pillow at her.

The movie began, and since I tried very hard to think of anything except Edward next to me, I paid a constant attention to the movie.

That was a mistake.

Us girls were constantly screaming, and I was holding on to Edward's arm and burying my face in his shoulder almost constantly. I looked at him to see how he reacted to me, but he was just starting at me wearing an expression similar to a smirk.

By the end of the movie my head was rested against Edward's chest and I was very nearly asleep.

I sort of felt it when he shifted and picked me up bridal style before carrying me upstairs. He laid me in a large and comfortable bed, and I felt a slight pressure against my cheek before I blacked out.

BPOV

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Get up, get up, get up! Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" I heard Alice's voice wake me up.

I groaned and rolled over. "Are you always this perky in the morning?" I mumbled, but she ignored me.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep? You kept mumbling "Edward, I found you." What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, um, Edward and I were talking on the internet for about two weeks before I moved here, and he said he lived in Forks and wanted to meet me, so I met him officially yesterday at the park." I mumbled, only half-awake.

"Oh, that's so sweet! And then you dreamt about him! Well, come on. Do you know how to cook? Esme and Carlisle are already gone and we are hungry. Edward is making pancakes, but he needs help and none of us know how to cook-"

"Whoa, Alice," I interrupted. "One step at a time. Edward needs help with breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well let's take care of that first." I climbed out of bed and went downstairs.

"Good morning," Edward greeted me.

"Dear God, Edward! How many pancakes have you burned?" I demanded, looking at the destroyed kitchen and pile of burnt pancakes.

"Um, I lost count after eight."

I giggled and pulled out a new mixing bowl and all the ingredients. I poured them all in and told him to mix it together. While he did that, I cleaned the pan and put it back on the stove.

"You didn't grease the pan did you?" I scolded.

"Um, was I supposed to?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, you were." I leaned over him, dipped my finger in the pancake batter and then tapped his nose.

"Hey!' he complained before dipping his hand in it and flicking it in my face.

"Ahhh!" I screamed playfully, and his arms locked around my waist and spun me around.

"No! Put me down!" I commanded, but I was laughing.

"Never!" he disagreed, chuckling with me.

"Aww," he heard Alice's voice in the door way, and he put me down. His entire family was there, staring at us, and I looked at the floor and blushed.

"She started it!" Edward complained like a little kid.

"That's so gentleman-like, Edward. Blame the sweet and innocent girl!" I said.

"But you did!" he retorted.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Does it really matter? Just make our darn pancakes!" Jasper complained.

Edward and I went back to work, but her muttered. "It was you," under his breath, and I smacked him with a dish towel.

"You see?" he yelled, pointing at me.

"Edward!" Alice said. "Stop acting like a five year old."

"Fine," he pouted, and I giggled at him, causing him to smile back.

About twenty minutes later, we all sat down at the table to eat breakfast. We had chocolate chip pancakes with syrup and fresh strawberries.

"Are you guys up for a baseball game today?" Emmett asked while we ate. "Bella, you should come too, of course.

"Um, sure, but I've never played before," I said quietly.

"Don't worry; I'll help you," Edward said, and out of the corner of my eye, I swear I was everyone rolling their eyes and trying not to laugh.

"Okay," I said.

After breakfast, Alice had me throw on a camisole, denim capri's and a cropped jacket. She braided my hair, this time in two low pigtails, but the braid still stopped at my shoulder, and from there was a pony tail.

The six of us rode to the park and Emmett and Jasper started setting up bases.

"Edward, I _honestly _don't thing I can play baseball!" I worried aloud as we waited.

"Don't worry. I already said I would help you."

I sighed, knowing someone would get hurt because of me.

Emmett and Jasper soon bounded back to the four of us, and Jasper said, "Okay, Edward, Alice, and the lovely Bella on one team, Rosalie, Emmett and I on the other. Edward's team pitches. We are making an exception for Bella, since she had never played before, so chances are Edward will be at the plate with her."

We all took our positions, and Edward insisted that I pitch. After I sent him a pleading look, he came up behind me, gently grabbed my wrist, and helped me throw. After Jasper hit the ball, he and Alice went flying off after it. We played the first inning like this, with Edward helping me pitch, then racing off after the ball.

Eventually, we went in to the second inning and Edward was up to bat. I watched in amazement as he hit the ball head on, and went racing off around the bases. He somehow managed a homerun.

"Bella, you're up," Alice announced.

My eyes widened and I whimpered.

"I'll help you," Edward said. He came up to the plate with me and helped me hold the bat. With him helping me, I hit it just like he had, and he nudged me to run. I ran around the bases, making a triple before Alice's turn. She hit it well enough to get me to the home plate, but she wasn't nearly as good as Edward.

We won the game by two points.

"Who's up for a game of football?" Emmett asked excited.

We all agreed and he and Jasper began setting up the end zones.

"I hope you don't need my help with this, too," Edward said.

"If you didn't want to help me, all you had to do was say so," I retorted.

"No, I loved helping you. It would just be kind of hard for me to assist you in football," he assured me.

"Oh, well, no, I'll be fine. My dad loves football and I watch it with him," I replied. I picked up the football and tossed it around in my hands, but it quickly disappeared. I look at Edward to see him holding it above his head.

"Give it back!" I demanded playfully.

"Nope!" he replied and tried to run off, but I jumped on his back. I leaned over his shoulder to try to reach the ball, but I couldn't reach it.

"Hey!" he complained, stumbling around.

"Yo, love birds, pass the ball!" Emmett said, and I jumped down, my cheeks burning.

We played the football game on the same teams, but this time we lost by a field goal. One stinking point!

We all spent the rest of the day together and made plans to go to Port Angeles tomorrow for a shopping trip. Yay.

EPOV

Bella was amazing. There was no other way to put it. She was smart, and kind, and gorgeous, and good at nearly _anything._

What really surprised me was when Alice decided to go to Post Angeles tomorrow and have a shopping trip. She seemed the opposite of thrilled, but agreed to go. What girl says no to shopping?

She was the perfect girl for me.

We went to Bella's house the next morning to take her shopping, and as soon as we pulled up, she ran out of the house wearing a beige tank top with a drawstring at the waist, jeans and a messenger bag, but somehow, even that took my breath away.

"Morning!" she greeted us cheerfully as she hopped in the car.

"Good morning, Bella," Alice replied. "Our cousin, Tanya, is having a wedding in Seattle next week, and she said we can invite a friend. Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to, but I have nothing to wear," she said glumly.

"You do remember we are shopping today, right?" I asked.

"Ugh," she groaned and leaned her head back against the seat.

"At least the wedding will be fun," I commented.

The ride to Port Angeles was relatively quiet, aside from the occasional short conversation with something involving the wedding.

We got to the mall in Port Angeles about an hour later, and met up with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie at the entrance.

Every time I had been alone with Emmett since he had met Bella, he asked me about her 'Do you like her?', 'Is she your girlfriend?', 'Ask her out.' Blah, blah, blah. It suddenly had me thinking, _what_ _if I_ did _ask_ _her_ _out_?

"Rosalie!" Alice's shrieking broke me out of my reverie. She was bouncing like a kangaroo and pointing at a sign in front of Victoria's Secret that said 'Everything On Sale'. Oh, no.

After about forty-five minutes they were half way through the store, and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Bella's hand and starting inching backward. She followed, like I knew she would, and as soon as we were out of the store, we made a run for it because the others saw us sneaking off.

We started running through the mall with them on our trail, but Bella kept stumbling. I quickly threw her on my back and continued running. I ran into Dillard's and ran up the escalator. I saw an exit to my right and ran through it and into the long corridor before going up another flight of stairs, hanging a left, running down two, and down into the food court.

"Are you crazy?" Bella demanded when she hopped down, but she was laughing.

"I couldn't stand it anymore!" I complained.

"Well, congratulations, we lost them in Dillard's. They never even saw you go up the escalator. Alice is going to be ticked," Bella said.

"Oh well. We should enjoy the freedom while it lasts. Hungry?" I asked, pointing toward the pizza stand.

"Okay," she said. We walked over and got a slice of pizza before sitting back down to eat.

We were about half way done when Bella whisper-yelled "Crap! Ferocious pixie in the food court."

I looked behind me, and sure enough, Alice stood fuming by the door. She hadn't seen us, so I took a chance to escape.

"Follow me!" I hissed and ran toward the other exit. She followed suit, and I looped a couple of turns before Bella took the lead, pulled me up two flights of stairs, and into Belk's.

"We need disguises," she said.

"I'll buy them, just go find something. Meet me at the cash register in ten minutes," I told her, and we went our separate ways. I found a pair of black jeans, a Rolling Stones shirt, sunglasses, and converse. I ran back to the cash register, but Bella had beaten me there.

I paid for our clothes, and we rushed into a bathroom to change. I put on the new outfit and put the old one in my bag, then went to wait for Bella.

I was glad I was wearing sunglasses when she came out, because if I hadn't she would've seen my eyes pop out of my head. She had put on a white strapless dress with a red and yellow flower pattern, wedges, sunglasses, and had a red rose pinned in her hair. She had also put her clothes in the bag.

"Close your mouth, honey. You'll catch flies," she said and patted my cheek.

I smirked. "Whatever you say, dear." She giggled.

Have I ever mentioned that it's my favorite sound in the world?

We walked back through the mall, just wandering, until she said, "What are we even doing here? There's no point in staying at the mall if we aren't planning on going back to Alice."

"Good point. But are you sure you are ready to leave?"

"I am unless there is a Build-A-Bear."

I laughed, but took her hand and brought her to the Build-A-Bear near the food court.

"Yay!" she said and clapped her hands like Alice and hauled me inside. I bought and made with her a light brown, fuzzy bear with a bow around its neck.

"What are you naming it? "I asked as we filled out the birth certificate.

"Mr. Dawson Cuddles," she replied simply. (**A.N. That's the name of the teddy bear I got the day I was born.**)

I chuckled and typed it in.

We soon left, and I decided to take Bella to the zoo nearby.

We ran to a bathroom, changed into our old clothes, and ran out to my Volvo.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"It's a surprise," I teased.

"Well, I hate surprises," she said.

"Too bad."

We arrived at the zoo about fifteen minutes later, and when I looked over at her, she was now smiling away.

I bought the tickets and we walked inside.

"What do you want to see first?" I asked her.

"Big cats," she replied.

We went through the zoo, looking at all the animals. Well, Bella did, I was mostly watching her. The penguins seemed to be her favorites, but deer were a close second. She seemed to love all animals, including the odd ones. There was a petting zoo half way through, and she played with almost every animal there. I had never seen her tender side before, and honestly, it was probably the most amazing thing I'd ever experienced.

"Can I meet your family?" I asked her as we were leaving.

"Um, sure, but they aren't that interesting," she replied, hopping in my car.

We talked about music and books on the way back to Forks. We already knew each others' favorites, but we asked if we'd heard or read anything good lately. It seemed she always had, and she would go off on a synopsis of the book, or talk about getting the CD of the person that wrote the song.

"Well, ready to meet my family?" she asked when we arrived at her house.

"Yes," I replied, and we walked into her house. It was neat and organized, reflecting Bella. I wondered if she was the one that did the decorating, or if she was just like her mom.

"Mom, I'm home!" she called.

"Hey, dear," her mom said, coming into the living room. She looked a lot like Bella, but with shorter hair and somehow wasn't as beautiful. "Phil and I are going to Seattle for dinner. I need you to stay home with the kids."

Bella sighed. "Okay, Mom. This is my friend, Edward Cullen." She motioned to me with her hand.

"Hello, Edward," her mother said, startled.

"Good afternoon, Miss Dywer," I replied.

"Well, Phil and I are leaving. Good-bye!" her mom said as Phil came into the living room, and they walked out the door.

"Belly!" said a little boy, running down stairs and hugging her leg.

"Belly?" I scoffed, and she smacked my arm before picking him up.

"Hey, sweetie," she said. "Where's Emma?"

"Bathtub! She's underwater," he said.

Bella and I glanced at each other, wide-eyed, before she set him down and ran up the stairs, me following behind her. We ran to the bathroom and she scooped up a cute little one-year-old girl with wet, blonde hair out of the water.

"Grab a towel from the cupboard!" she demanded, sitting on the edge of the tub and patting the choking baby's back furiously. The baby coughed up the water and some milk, and I passed Bella the towel, which she quickly wrapped the baby in before leading me out of the bathroom. We walked into her parents' room and she went straight to a drawer and pulled out a pair of baby pajamas and a diaper.

She set Emma on the bed and got her dressed before wrapping her up in a blanket and picking her back up.

"Shh, it's okay," she soothed the crying baby, holding it and bouncing it in her arms. Then she spoke to me. "Can you go get Caleb? I'm sure we scared him to death."

I turned and walked back downstairs to where Caleb was now sitting on the couch. "It's okay, Caleb. I'm sorry we scared you. Do you want to go see your sisters?"

"Yes, but who are you?" he asked.

"I'm her friend, Edward."

His eyes widened. "She has _friends?_"

"Of course. Hasn't she always?"

He shook his head. "No, she used to, when I was four, but Mommy when yelled at her all the time and it scared them off. None of her friends have spent the night since kindergarten."

"Does your mom always yell at her?"

He nodded. "When she does something wrong, or doesn't do it fast enough. She's like Cinderella without the evil step sisters. Emma and I love her."

Poor Bella. She was a slave to her own family, and never said a thing about it. "What all does she do?"

"She cleans, gives Emma baths, cooks, does laundry, and she tucks us in at night. I go sleep with her if I have nightmares."

So Bella was forced to be the mom while hers went off frolicking around doing whatever she pleased. It sounded almost as if Bella was the forty-year-old mom and Renee was the rebellious teenager.

"Back in Phoenix, she also had a job and gave Mommy most of the money. She said it was for bills or something."

WHAT? Bella had to get a job and pay bills, too? "But didn't your mom have a job?"

"Yes, but she didn't make enough money, so Belly got a job serving food at a fancy restaurant."

Bella was in a living hell. She acted as mother and suffered from it without friends to help her and didn't complain.

Caleb started walking back upstairs, and I followed silently, thinking about how awful Bella's life is.

I must have looked distracted when we got back her parents' room, because she looked at me curiously. I just shook my head, and she bent down and whispered something into Caleb's ear. He whispered something back, and she looked worried, exasperated, and ashamed at the same time.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" she asked him tenderly.

"No, Mommy said you were going to," he replied, and she glanced at me.

"Alright, well then let's go find something." She took his hand and went down the stairs with me following behind.

"Well, Bella, you seem busy, so I'll go. Talk to you later," I said and headed for the door.

"No! Please don't leave me," I heard her say, though she only whispered. I turned around and saw her face was agonized and pleading.

I nodded, and she sighed in relief.

She turned on cartoons for Caleb and but Emma in her play pen before leading me to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly.

"Because…well, because." She sighed. "I don't know. I just don't want anyone to know how much I suffer."

"Bella, no one should go through this. It's not fair," I said.

She let out a said little laugh. "Don't you know by now that life isn't fair?"

"Bella, I'm _not _going to let you go through this. You deserve to be happy, more so than anyone else on this planet."

She started crying and sobbing all off a sudden, and I had no idea what to do until she hugged me fiercely. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I've known you for about two days and you and your family care about me more than anyone else ever has," she sobbed.

I honestly didn't know how to respond to that, so I just let her cry into my shirt.

"Belly?" Caleb's voice suddenly floated in the room. "Why are you hugging Edward?"

She laughed and wiped away her tears, then bent down to be at his eye level. "Because I got hurt and he helped me." That really wasn't a lie, even though she meant she was physically hurt. She was only emotionally hurt, and I had comforted her.

"Okay, then. What's for dinner?" he asked, suddenly cheerful.

"It's a surprise, s you have to go back in the living room until it's done!" Bella told him, and he laughed before running back to the living room.

Bella and I made ravioli and said for dinner, then banana pudding for dessert.

"Caleb, dinner!" she called, and he ran in and sat at the table.

"Edward, can you serve him some food while I go get Emma?" she asked, and I nodded before she ran into the next room.

I quickly served Caleb some ravioli and salad, then set his plate down in front of him.

Bella reappeared, now with Emma on her hip, and ventured to the pantry. She grabbed out some baby food and a spoon out of the drawer, then put Emma in her highchair and began feeding her.

"Edward, you can go ahead and make a plate," she said as she fed Emma.

"It's okay, I'll wait for you," I told her simply.

"Edward, why do you look at my sister like that?" Caleb suddenly asked.

We both looked at him with confused expressions. "Every time you look at Belly you start smiling and this weird twinkle comes in your eye."

Bella busted out laughing, but I was blushing. "Umm, I don't know," I told him honestly.

We ate dinner, then talked for the rest of the night. I left after her parents got home at three a.m., drunk as coon dogs (**A.N. common term down south)**.

I went back home, received some teasing from my brothers, then went to bed and dreamt of Bella.

EPOV At the Wedding

After greeting Tanya, I looked around for Bella, expecting to spot her easily. I thought she would be wearing a simple dress but I couldn't find her among all of the people.

"Edward, she's coming down the stairs," Alice said, noticing my distraction.

I turned and saw the beautiful Bella on the staircase, but her natural beauty had been enhanced by light make-up and a curling iron. Her dress was magenta and white tie-dyed with ruched detailing. **(pic on profile)** It went to the floor, but she was holing it up as she descended the stairs so she wouldn't fall. She had white gloves on that went to her elbow, like many other women did.

"Bella," I whispered when she reached me. I was surprised that she wouldn't look at me. I put one finger under her chin, forcing her gaze to meet mine.

"Alice picked everything out," she said quietly.

"Well, you look beautiful," I told her honestly, and she blushed.

"Edward!" I heard a little boy call, and I looked down at my little cousin, Brady.

"Hey, buddy. What's up? I asked, bending down to look at him.

"I'm bored!" he complained.

"Well, how about a game of ding-dong ditch?" Bella suggested.

"In the Fairmont?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes. Why would it matter if we don't get caught?" she said.

"Please, Edward?" the both begged, and I laughed.

"Okay," I said. "I'll go first, then Brady, then Bella. There is a storage closet down the hallway and on the right. We'll all meet up there. Deal?"

"Got it," Bella and Brady said at the same time.

We ran up the stairs and to a low class hallway. I hid them behind a plant and walked off to a door. I knocked, then ran down the hall. Instead of going to the storage closet, I found an abandoned maids' cart and hid behind it.

A man in a robe came out of the door I'd knocked on, looked around, then went back inside with an annoyed look.

Brady came out from behind the plant, but surprisingly, he was holding Bella's hand. He knocked on a door three down from mine, and they started running toward me.

Bella let go of his hand to hold up her dress and I noticed she was wearing stilettos.

NO!

She was about to fall, and the person came out with all of us still in sight, so I scooped Bella up and held her like a baby in one arm, took Brady's hand with the other, and raced off down the corridor. I pulled us down the stairs and out to the garden by the front entrance before I collapsed on the ground, still holding Bella and Brady. We all looked at each other, then busted out laughing.

"Next time, Bella, take off your shoes _before _you knock," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Um, I think we should go back to the party," Brady said.

W all stood up and started walking, but before we entered the ballroom, Bella said, "Do I look okay?"

I tweaked a curl back into place, then said, "Perfect."

She took a deep breath and walked into the ballroom with me trailing behind.

Tanya and her husband, Eli, had just finished their dance, and she was now dancing wit her father.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked Bella after the song.

"Um, I'm not very good at it." She blushed.

"Don't you know by now that I'll help you?" I retorted.

She put her hand in mine and we walked to the dance floor just as the song Crazier by Taylor Swift came on.

Bella eyes suddenly widened as we danced. "What are Lauren and Jessica doing here?"

I glanced over and saw them glaring at us. "They are good friends of Tanya's," I told her, and I felt her shudder in my arms.

After the song, she excused herself to the bathroom, and while she was gone, Emmett and Jasper came up to me.

"Dude, where did you go?" Emmett asked.

"Um, Brady was bored so him, Bella and I went to play ding-dong ditch. Bella's idea," I said and walked toward the lobby.

They followed.

"Bella suggested a game of ding-dong-ditch. That doesn't sound like her," Jasper said.

"Well, it's the truth," I replied.

Emmett grabbed onto our arms and we stopped. "Did you guys here that?" he asked.

"What?" Jasper said, and we both shut up to listen.

We heard a muffled scream come from the ladies' room, and my heart tore in two as I screamed, "Bella!" in a voice that didn't even sound like my own. I ran to the bathroom with the boys on my heels.

I found Bella in the bathroom with a gag at her mouth, her arms behind her back, and tears streaming from her eyes.

Lauren and Jessica were there, and a large man was behind Bella, holding her arms.

"Get away from her!" I yelled and charged him. Jasper helped me beat the crap out of the man holding Bella while Emmett took care of Jessica and Lauren, not really hurting the girls, just making sure they didn't try anything stupid.

I punched the man that still had a hold of Bella in his face, and he pushed her before blacking out. Because of her heels, she tripped and cracked her head against the wall before falling to the ground.

I ran to her and removed the gag and ropes from her mouth and wrists, then tried to get her to move.

"Bella, are you okay? Speak to me," I said shaking her.

"Edward, she hit her head. Check her pulse," Jasper instructed, and I obliged.

"Normal, she's just unconscious," I replied.

"She may have a concussion. We need to get her to Carlisle."

I nodded and picked Bella up bridal style. Jasper and Emmett grabbed the protesting Jessica and Lauren and slung them over her shoulders.

We carried them all back to the ballroom, and I was on the staircase when I yelled, "Help! Carlisle!"

Everyone gasped and we were suddenly surrounded by wedding guests. I laid Bella down, but supported her head and torso as Carlisle made his way to us.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"We found these two along with some man kidnapping Bella in the bathroom and tried to save her, but the man shoved her and she hit her head. She's unconscious." Jasper said.

Carlisle nodded and started working on her head. "I'm fairly certain she has a concussion, but I need to examine her more thoroughly. Edward, come and assist me with her in her room. Carry on everyone." He spoke to me, then said the last part to everyone else.

Alice ran up and passed him Bella's room key. "I hope she's okay," she said sadly, then went back to the reception.

I carried Bella back to her room, and after Carlisle unlocked the door, I laid her on the bed.

After a few minutes of examination, he came to the conclusion that Bella did have a concussion. I volunteered to stay with her until she woke up, and he told me what to do when she came to before going back to the party.

She awoke after about forty-five minutes of my anxious pacing.

"Edward?" she whispered, and I ran to her.

"Bella, how do you feel?" I asked her quietly.

"Crappy," she croaked, and I laughed. I got her some Tylenol that Carlisle had left, some water, and a wet rag.

"What happened to Jessica and Lauren?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know. I've been with you the whole time."

A door slammed in the hallway and Bella flinched.

I imagined that she would have a headache after hitting the wall so hard. "I'm sorry. The Tylenol should kick in any time now."

She closed her eyes and nodded.

Her eyes remained closed for about ten minutes, so I figured she was asleep. I was about to leave when I heard her say, "Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone tonight. I'm going to have nightmares, and I want someone here with me."

"Okay, Bella, I'll stay," I replied. "But I do need to go back to my room and change."

"Okay," she said lazily, and I left the room. I went back to my own suite and changed, then hurried back to hers.

She had also changed into pajamas. She had removed her make-up and put her hair in a bun as well.

"Hey," she said quietly. The pills were obviously kicking in, and she was about to go to sleep.

I pulled a quilt out of the wardrobe and dropped it on the couch.

"Goodnight, Bella," I said and turned out the light.

"'Night, Edward," she whispered.

I had nearly drifted to sleep when I heard Bella gasp.

I bolted up and ran to her side. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nightmare," she whispered, then she broke down sobbing.

"It's okay, Bella. They will never hurt you again," I said. I scooped her up and sat on her bed before sitting her in my lap. I rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down.

She cried for a little while, but then started to doze back up, so I tucked her in and started back to the couch. I felt her warm little fingers wrap around my hand and pull me back.

"Don't hurt your back by sleeping on the couch," she said with her eyes still closed and a frown on her face.

"Well then what do you suggest?" I asked rhetorically.

She merely scooted over on the bed and patted the pot next to her.

I laid down next to her and closed my eyes, quickly able to drift to sleep in the soft bed.

I awoke a few hours later because she had started talking in her sleep.

"Edward." She mumbled. "Edward, don't leave me."

"Never," I whispered.

Her murmuring soon stopped, and I went back to sleep.

I woke up for the final time when sunlight streamed in the window and I squinted my eyes.

Alice had gotten in the room and moved the curtains.

"You two looked so cute in your sleep," she whispered. I realized that her back was pressed against my chest and my arm was wrapped around her over the blanket with hers over mine.

I gently moved my arm and tried to climb out of bed without disturbing her.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

Alice shook her head.

"Okay, well I'll order room service."

While I was on the phone, Alice pranced around the room, picking something up now and then, and I soon realized she was picking out an outfit for Bella.

The sun soon disappeared and it turned cold, making Alice frown because now she had to pick out an entirely new outfit.

"Alice, let Bella dress how she wants. She's not going to be in a good mood. Her head is going to hurt and she's not going to want to play Bella Barbie," I told her, and Alice frowned but eventually agreed.

I woke Bella up when the room service came and let her have breakfast in bed.

I went back to my room to take a shower, change clothes, and pack, but then went back to hers.

Alice had already packed Bella's bag and Bella had taken a shower, blow-dried her hair and thrown it in a high ponytail, and put on jeans, a white tank top, a dark gray jacket, and some brown UGGs.

Alice would be going crazy.

I did notice that she tried very hard not to look at Bella, and I decided to give her a break and take Bella to meet Tanya.

We found her in the café eating breakfast with Eli.

"Tanya, you never did get to meet Bella yesterday," I said.

"Ahh, of course. So you're Bella, my five cousins' best friend. I heard that you met Edward through online chatting, then coincidentally moved to Forks two weeks later. That's rather ironic," Tanya said.

"Um, yep, that's me," Bella replied nervously.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Eli asked.

"I have a concussion, so my head hurts, but nothing too bad," she replied. "What happened to Jessica and Lauren?"

"The jerks—along with the other man—were all arrested," Tanya said in a clipped tone.

"Serves them right," I muttered.

"So, Alice said something about you two being madly in love with one another and would be dating. Is this true?" Tanya asked.

"Please tell me that you have learned not to believe a word the evil little pixie says," Bella said.

Eli laughed.

"Yes, but I was just checking on the off chance that she was telling the truth for once," Tanya said with a smile.

Bella laughed, but quickly stopped. She grimaced and rubbed her head.

"Bella, is your head hurting again?" I asked tenderly, and I saw Tanya looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I ignored her and waited for Bella to reply.

"A little. I haven't had any medicine since last night," she said quietly.

"I'll talk to you guys soon," I told Tanya and Eli, then led Bella back to her room.

"Here's some Tylenol." I handed her the bottle and got her a glass of water.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Thanks for inviting me, Edward. It meant a lot to me that your family is so accepting of me and willing to invite me to a wedding," she told me, and her eyes were so sincere it nearly hurt to look at them.

"You mean the world to my family, Bella. We'd all risk our lives for you. We are all so much happier since you came along, and none of us are willing to risk you."

BPOV 17 days later

"Bella, Edward is here!" Caleb yelled.

"Okay!" I called back and walked to the door.

"Hey, loser, what are you doing over here?" I asked him.

"Actually, I came to see if you wanted to go to the music store, but since you called me a loser, I don't think I will," he replied and leaned casually against the side of the house.

"Nope, now that you've said it, we have to go," I said.

"Fine, but only because I'm nice."

We both smiled.

"Mom, I'm going to the music store!" I called and grabbed my purse.

"Let's go," I said.

We walked to the car and he drove to the music store.

"Welcome to Lenny's Music Corner! Can I help you with anything?" a friendly employee asked.

"No thank you, we are just looking," Edward replied.

We looked around for a while and wound up buying Debussy, Mozart, and Beethoven CDs.

"Do you two want these gift wrapped?" the cashier asked.

"No thank you," Edward replied.

I loved having Edward, Emmett, and Jasper as my guy friends. They were all so alike, yet so different at the same time. There were three things all three of them had in common: They were smart, funny, and loved to embarrass me.

It seemed like just to prove himself, Edward had to toss me the bag, knowing I wouldn't catch it, and let all the CDs fall at my feet.

"Nice catch, Bells," he said rhetorically.

"I hope you are going to pick those up," I replied in a bored toned.

He seemed to speculate for a moment. "Fine, but only if you come to my house for dinner tonight."

"Deal," I said, and he came over to pick up the CDs.

"Well, thank you," he said to the cashier and smiled before we walked out the door.

I ate dinner with his family, listened to the CDs with him in his room, then saw the time and decided it was time to go home.

"Bella, will you come over tomorrow so we can go swimming? It's going to be sunny tomorrow, and about 70 degrees," Alice said as we were about to walk out of the door.

"Um, sure. But you better have a bathing suit for me to wear," I replied.

"Great, see you tomorrow," she chirped.

Edward drove me home and promised to pick me up at 9 in the morning.

"Bella, did you have a good day?" my mom asked, but she didn't look happy.

"Um, yes?" I said, trying to figure out why she was upset.

"Well, I didn't. When I tried to cook dinner, I noticed you hadn't done the dishes and I had to do them. Why wasn't this task completed?" she said in a freakishly calm tone.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I had too much to do. I had to clean the house, give Emma a bath, get Caleb lunch, baby sit the kids, and do some job hunting. The dishes never even crossed my mind," I told her honestly.

"Bella Marie Swan, all of your chores are supposed to be done when you leave this house! You will never leave again unless all of your chores are completed!" my mother screeched suddenly.

"Yes ma'am," I said quietly. Luckily I had no chores for tomorrow, and I would be able to go to the Cullens' house.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you don't find a job soon, then we can easily save money by having one less person in the house, so I suggest that if you want to remain living with us, you'll go find one," she said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Okay," I whispered and ran to my room.

I immediately called Edward.

He answered on the third ring, and I said, "Edward, can you come get me? My mom and I got into a fight." I'm sure he could hear the sadness in my voice and my sniffling from the tears pouring down my cheeks.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked, anxious.

"No, I'm fine," I replied quietly.

"Okay, calm down, Bella. I'll be there in ten minutes." I could hear the sound of the Volvo's engine before the line went dead.

I went downstairs after eight minutes. My mom had gone to bed, and Phil didn't approve of our fights, so he felt sympathetic for me.

"Can I go spend the night with Alice? I think I need to give Mom some time to calm down," I said quietly.

"Of course, Bella. That's probably a good idea," he replied.

"Thanks," I muttered. I saw lights flash outside, and I knew Edward was here. "Bye," I said and walked out the door.

I got in the Volvo and buckled my seatbelt.

"What did you and your mom fight about?" he asked as he drove.

"Apparently, I forgot to do the dishes. If I don't find a job soon, I'm also going to be homeless," I said.

"Renee is threatening to kick you out?" His voice was outraged.

"Yes."

"You wouldn't be homeless, Bella. You could come stay with us," he said fiercely.

"Edward, do you really think I would burden you all like that?"

"Don't you remember what I told you at the Fairmont? You are family to us, and none of us would risk you."

I just sighed, knowing it was no use to argue with him on this subject.

We soon arrived at his house, and almost everyone rushed outside.

"Where did you go?" Esme yelled.

"Are you okay?" Alice chirped.

"You can't just leave the house with the expression you had and not tell us what is going on!" Rosalie screeched, but then they saw me, and my eyes were swollen and red from crying so much.

"Oh, Bella, what happened to you?" Esme said, her voice suddenly tender.

Alice ran up and hugged me.

"My mom and I got into a fight," I mumbled.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" Rose said.

"I'll be okay," I replied.

"Come on, we'll find you some pajamas and then we'll watch a movie," Alice said. Then as she pulled me in the house she said, "Jazz, pick out a movie, please."

She pulled me upstairs and just gave me a simple tank top and shorts for bed, then put my hair in a ponytail.

We walked back to the home theater and Emmett walked up to me and hugged me.

Emmett, being the immature brat he usually is—cares for me. It made me bust out in tears again.

He lifted me and carried me to the pallet, then sat down with his arms around me. Rose sat on the other side of him, for once okay with him having his arms around another girl. I guess she knew he was just comforting me. Alice sat down on the other side of me and leaned against my shoulder. Jazz sat next to her and turned on the movie.

Edward didn't come in for about five more minutes, but he lay on the couch behind me and played with my ponytail.

We watched _Letters to Juliet_, making us laugh and cry, sometimes doing them at the same time.

After the movie, Rose, Alice and I all went to Alice's room. I slumped against the wall. Alice ran to me and sat next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and Rose came and sat on my other side, rubbing my arm.

All this comfort made me go overboard, and I started crying again.

"Jazz!" Alice called in an almost panicked voice.

The boys soon barged in, Jazz with a baseball bat, Emmett ready to throw a punch, and Edward with wide eyes.

The other girls busted out laughing, but when I didn't they stopped short.

"Oh, come on, _that_ didn't make you stop crying?" Rose said, and I shook my head.

"I don't know what to do! She was fine, but as soon as we came and tried to comfort her, she started crying again!" Alice said in a begging voice.

"Guys, she can't take this much comfort at once. She's never had it, so she's not used to it," Edward said and walked toward us. Alice and Rose scattered like loud noises scaring flies on a trashcan. He scooped me up bridal style and carried me out of the room.

I sobbed into his chest on the way downstairs.

"It's okay, Bella. They're gone," Edward said, laying me down on the pallet. He tried to back away, but I gripped onto his shirt, not letting him move. He wrapped one of his arms around me and laid down next to me.

I fell asleep sobbing into his chest, but he seemed okay with comforting me until I drifted to sleep.

BPOV

I woke up with Edward's hand on my hip and my head snuggled into his neck. I didn't have a chance of not waking him up if I moved, so I closed my eyes again and waited for him to wake up.

He awoke about fifteen minutes later and gently moved his hand from my hip. He moved away from me, and I decided the move was acceptable to wake me up, so I opened my eyes, blinked sleepily, and stretched.

"What's that smell?" Edward asked groggily.

"It smells like omelets," I replied.

"Come on, let's go wake up the others for breakfast." He helped me up, and I went to the girls' room as he went to the boys'.

"Breakfast, girls," I said, but they wouldn't budge.

I found a bucket in the bathroom and filled it with cold water.

I went back to the room and dumped it on them. They both shot up screaming.

"Oh, good, you're up!" I said cheerfully.

"We are now!" Rose screeched.

"Breakfast is ready," I said.

"What are we having?" Alice asked.

"I think omelets."

They both shot up and ran out the door.

"Wait! You're soaking wet!" I called after them.

"Hey, how did you wake them up?" Edward asked. "I couldn't get the boys up, but when they heard the screaming, they jumped up like cats that just got shot by a pellet rifle."

I giggled. "Cold water."

"Nice."

We walked downstairs to find everyone else already eating breakfast, but Rose and Alice were texting away while they ate.

"Hey, guys. We are inviting Angela, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Bree, Kate, and Carmen to come swimming with us," Alice said.

"Are you planning a party of something?" Edward asked.

Alice nodded, and I groaned.

"Don't worry, Bella, you'll get along with these people," she promised.

"You two can worry about it later. Right now, get some breakfast," Esme said.

Edward and I walked to the stove and got our omelets and toast, then sat down.

"So, what time are our guests coming?" Carlisle asked.

"At ten o'clock," Rose replied.

"Wow, you guys only gave us an hour?" Jasper said.

Alice eyes widened. "OMG IT'S NINE O'CLOCK! COME ON BELLA, WE HAVE TO GET READY!"

"But what about my omelet?" I asked.

"You can eat it while we are getting you ready!" Alice grabbed the plate and ran upstairs.

"What can take an hour to get ready for? I can't put on make-up, and there is no point in fixing my hair," I said pretty much to myself, but somehow Alice heard me.

"You'll see!" she chirped from upstairs, and everyone laughed.

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs.

"Eat breakfast while I do your hair."

I sat down in the chair and ate breakfast.

Alice just flat ironed my hair and made one little braid, then pinned it back.

After I ate, Alice smeared lip gloss on me. Thank God that was all she did in the way of make-up.

She made me put on sun block, then forced me into an orange, red, and white striped bikini, and white cover-up with summer-colored stripes, a V neckline, and no sleeves, peach flip flops, sunglasses, and even a woven beach bag, even though we were only going to her backyard.

When I came back from the bathroom, she had put on a polka-dotted bikini, and was putting on a strapless pink cover-up.

We walked outside, and I suddenly saw seven people that I had never met in or around the swimming pool. I put down my bag and took off my cover-up along with my flip-flops, then dipped my foot in the water. It was sort of cold, so I decided I would lay out for a while.

As I was walking toward one of the lounge chairs, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and spin me around.

"Edward! Put me down!" I yelled, laughing.

He complied, and I looked at my bathing suit.

"Ew, you got me wet!" I scowled at him.

He laughed and started tickling me stomach.

"No! Stop!" I yelled, about to collapse from laughing so hard.

"Oh, so you _are _a couple now!" Emmett yelled, passing us.

"No!" I yelled back, and ran and jumped on his back.

"Oh, now you're dead meat!" I yelled and jumped in the pool.

"Emmett!" I screeched when we resurfaced. I jumped back on his back. "You jerk!" I splashed him.

He tried to splash me back, but I ducked and he ended up splashing himself.

I laughed, but quickly stopped when he said, "Hey shouldn't you be flirting with your boyfriend instead of me?"

I pushed him under water. Before he could come back up, I scrambled out of the pool and hid behind Edward.

"Help!" I squeaked.

"Now why would I do that?" he teased.

"Because if you don't then I'll tell Alice that while we were in the bathroom you slapped me."

Just as Emmett was coming out of the pool, Edward ran and tackled him back in.

"Hi, I'm Angela. Are you Edward's girlfriend?" a girl said and held out her hand.

I shook it. "No, I'm his friend Bella. We are just really close."

"Oh. Did you just move here?"

"Yep, almost a month ago now."

"How did you meet Edward?"

"We were friends from the internet before I moved here."

"He seems different now. He's changed over the last month."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Edward doesn't have any friends aside from his family. He seems sort of anti-social before. He never smiled at school. Just went to his classes, got an A+ on a test, and left."

Suddenly I remembered Alice's words from so long ago. _Emmett, I think Bella has changed our little Edward. He left the house sad and barely saying a word, now he's glowing and smiling. I'd swear he's about to jump with joy._

"He's always been this way. At least, since the moment I met him."

"Well, Bella, maybe you changed him. It sure seems like it."

We both just watched him wrestling with Emmett for a moment, but then Esme came out carrying a platter of smoothies.

"Smoothies, anyone?" she asked.

All the boys ran up at once, but us girls took our time going to get them. Angela and I sat side by side in the lounge chairs.

"Why do you think he changed?" I asked.

"I think he is really like this. You just made him happy."

I highly doubted that.

"Bella, you want to go play ding-dong ditch?" Edward suddenly asked from in the pool.

"No, that began and ended at the wedding," I said back.

"What is he talking about?" Angela asked.

"Um, long story short, I went with his family to his cousin's wedding. One of his other little cousins got bored, so we played ding-dong ditch. Edward and I danced to one song and I went to the bathroom. Lauren and Jessica tried to have me kidnapped, but Edward, Emmett, and Jasper saved me. Unfortunately, I got a concussion in the process."

"Lauren and Jessica? Jessica was one of my best friends!"

"Was?"

"Well, she's not now! Not after what she did to you."

"Oh, please don't get into anything with Jessica over me. Jessica would probably hate me even more."

She just sighed.

"So, who else is here?"

"Um, the blond guy that keeps looking at you is Mike. The dark haired boy is Tyler. The light blond that is flirting with Edward is Kate. The girl with long, dark hair is Carmen, and she is talking to Bree. Eric is the boy with them."

"Oh, okay."

"So are you going to Forks High next year?"

"Yes, although I may be living with the Cullens at that point."

"Can I ask why?"

I sighed. "My mom and I fight a lot." I hoped she would drop the subject.

Thankfully, she did. "You'll like it there. The teachers are really nice."

"That's good."

Edward suddenly ran up to us.

"Pretend you're talking to me," he hissed.

"Um, we are talking to you, Edward," I replied.

"Uh, right. Hey, Angela. Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me. Hey, how did Bella get here so early?"

"She stays here more often than her own house. She's friends with all of my siblings."

"Edward, you're blocking our sun, can you at least sit down on the end of my lounge chair."

He obeyed and sat down.

"Hey, Edward. I didn't know you had a girlfriend. I've never seen her at school before. Is she new? Nah, I probably just haven't noticed her. How did you meet her? Are you two going out? Nope, no way you would be going out with her. Do you want to go to Port Angeles tonight? We could go see a mov-"

She was interrupted by Edward jumping into the pool.

I giggled.

After Kate left, Angela continued her questioning.

"So you and Edward are just friends?"

"I guess."

"You don't sound too happy about it. Do you have feelings for him?"

"Well, we used to just be close friends, but lately it's been…different. I feel unusual around him. Things just suddenly changed when we were talking one day."

"Sounds like you two are falling for each other."

"No way!"

"If you say so…"

I sipped my smoothie, not wanting to reply.

"Well, I'm going to go swim for a while. Talk to you later." She dove in.

"Later," I said to myself.

I got up and started to walk toward Alice.

Jasper suddenly picked me up and slung my over his shoulder.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm under direct orders," he replied. He suddenly set me down in front of Edward.

"What did you do?" I demanded, but Edward picked me up and threw me over him, but somehow he managed to get me in a position where he had my legs over one shoulder and my arms and head over the other, and the back of his head was against my ribcage. He held onto one arm and leg.

"Hmm, what should I do now, Emmett?" Edward asked him in a teasing tone.

"NO! Edward, don't you dare!" I screamed, though it sounded more like a yelp to me.

Almost everyone was suddenly out of the pool watching to see what happened.

"Well, you could always THROW HER IN!" Emmett replied.

They planned this.

Edward laughed when I started squirming. He ran and threw me into the pool, but for some reason, he jumped with me.

I was laughing when I resurfaced, and I splashed him.

He suddenly closed the short distance between us, wrapped his arms around me, and…

He kissed me.

My hands were in his hair and he spun me around in the water, making a small splash around us.

Everyone cheered, and we broke apart, looking at all of them in frustration for the interruption.

They all laughed and jumped in all around us, making one big tidal wave and drenching us.

I smiled and looked at Edward, and I'm sure everyone was surprised to see us kissing again.

We were surrounded by wolf-whistles, death glares, clapping, Alice's, "Yes!" and Emmett saying, "Get a room!"

Edward carried me out of the pool and got me a towel. We kissed for a minute until Rose said, "Okay, we're happy that we are together and all, but we don't want to see you two making out. Carlisle and Esme are gone, so if you want you can just go make out in the kitchen."

Edward smiled and pulled me inside. Rose had been sarcastic, but Edward did as she said, making us receive a few giggles.

He lifted me up on the counter and began kissing me again, where I hoped we would stay forevermore.

**A.N. Well, that's it! I'm debating whether or not to write a sequel, so give me your input if you want me to! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
